


Snakes, Snickers, and Slow Jazz

by uncrustablebutwthecruston



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Auror Sirius Black, Dark Harry, Emotional Unavailablity, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Hogwarts First Year, Kreacher Lives to Serve Young Master, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Death, Minor Neglect, Molly Weasley Bashing, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Sarcastic Harry, Single Dad Sirius Black, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Politics, Snakes, Walburga Loves Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncrustablebutwthecruston/pseuds/uncrustablebutwthecruston
Summary: Sirius had always been reckless his whole life but what if for once, on that dreadful Samhain night he didn't hand Harry to Hagrid? What if he threw away his hatred for his family and their lessons? Sirius Trying to be a Single Dad™ and doing his best to raise Harry as the Pureblood Heir he is.
Relationships: Death & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 221





	Snakes, Snickers, and Slow Jazz

Chapter One: Mental Breakdowns, Ministry Uproar, and Mini Muffins

It is Sunday, October 31st, 1981. The air has a chill colder than death itself. Sirius Black just got back to his flat and had begun taking off his coat when he realizes he knows where James and Lily lives. His eyes widen as he pulls out his wand and apparates to the cottage. The sight of the house half blown up terrifies him.  
“Maybe they are safe. Lilyflower is fast with thinking and got them out of there in time. She had to have.”  
He rushes into the crumbling house and the first thing he sets his eyes on is the dead body of his best mate. All of the air leaves his chest and a choked sob erupts from his throat. James Potter, his brother in all but blood, dead before he truly got to live.  
“N-No…”  
He moves in a daze up the stairs, over James’ body. Harry. Lily. They have to be alright. They can’t be… They can’t be gone too. Once he reaches the top of the stairs he sees the door to the nursery is blown wide open. His heart pounds and his breathing becomes uneven. His mind races to the worst possible conclusion. Both Lily and Harry are-  
A sudden cry cuts off his train of thought. Harry. His pup. His pup is alive. His pup could be hurt. He wipes the stray tears on his cheeks and walks into the destroyed room. Lily’s lifeless body is strewn across the floor in front of the crib. Eyes wide open and a determined yet frightful look forever etched upon her face. Her cheeks still flushed with anger, with blood that will no longer flow. Her chest still. It’s wrong, so wrong. He moves around her body and holds his breath. There’s his pup.  
Harry looks up and his forehead has blood all over it. Sirius chokes out another sob.  
“Hey puppy. Uncle Siri is here, baby.”  
“Dada?”  
“No baby,” Sirius holds back his tears. “Dada is gone. Uncle Siri is here now. Everything is gonna be just fine, Okay?”  
Harry doesn’t understand why Sirius is crying but Mommy and Daddy give him hugs and hold him close when he cries. He reaches up for Sirius. Sirius picks up and holds him as close and as tightly as he can without hurting him. He presses a kiss to the top of his head and lets a few tears fall. He can’t cry now. Not when he needs to get Harry to safety. They exit the nursery and he covers Harry’s eyes the whole way out of the shambles that was once a loving home.  
“Sirius? What are you doing here?”  
Hagrid and his loud voice startles Sirius out of his stupor.  
“T-They’re gone. James and Lily are gone. He killed them.”  
“N-No. That can’t be. They can’t be gone.”  
“He killed them, Hagrid. Killed them and tried to kill my pup. I have to get him out of here. It’s not safe here, Hagrid.”  
“That’s why I’m here. Strict orders from Dumbledore to take him straight to his family.”  
“Hagrid, I am his godfather. James and Lily wanted me to take him in if anything ever happened to him. I don’t care what Dumbledore says. Harry is my godson and I’ll be damned if I let anything else happen to my pup.”  
“Well, I reckon you’ve got a point there. But what am I supposed to tell Dumbledore, Sirius?”  
“Tell him that Harry is where he belongs. He is where James and Lily wanted him to be.”  
And with that he disapparated to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. His flat wouldn’t be safe. Not with the Dark Lord missing and Death Eaters on the loose.  
He walks in and ignores the screeching of his beloved mother. He sits down on the couch in the front room. He pulls Harry into his chest and rests his cheek on top of his head and starts crying. His best friends are dead. They’re gone and can never come back. His body starts shaking as he sobs. Harry is all that is left of them. Harry is all that he has. He leans back and lets Harry start to fall asleep on his chest as his sobs slow down and silent tears start to stream down his face. He closes his eyes and that is how that dreadful Samhain ends.

* * *

  
Sirius wakes to a whine. For a brief second, he doesn’t remember last nights events but when he opens his eyes and sees those beautiful green eyes staring at him, it all comes rushing back. James. Lily. Voldemort. He almost starts crying again when Harry smiles at him.  
“Looks like it’s just me and you now pup. Let’s clean you up and get you something to eat.”  
Sirius gets up and heads upstairs to the bathroom and starts a bath to clean the orphan. He hums a melody not belonging to any particular song as he uses a washcloth to gently clean the boy’s forehead. The dried blood comes off and underneath is a scar.  
“Looks like last night hurt us both more than we realized, pup.”  
He continues to wash Harry up and then transfigures a towel into some footed pajamas for him. He dries him off and dresses him so gently, almost as if he's afraid if he moves wrong Harry will disappear.  
“Now, let’s get some food in you and then we have to go take care of some business, okay?”  
Harry just smiles up at him. Sirius just smiles sadly back at the boy. They start to journey downstairs as he begins to smell something.  
“Old Kreacher has made muffins for the Blood Traitor and the young master.”  
Sirius walks into the kitchen and regards the food with a weary eye. He knows Kreacher can’t poison him but he wouldn’t put him past him to try and do something to-  
“Did you say the ‘young master’ Kreacher?”  
“I wouldn’t expect filth like you to remember how magical and pure blood interacts with family magic.”  
“Just say what you mean, Kreacher!”  
“Filthy Blood Traitor master blood adopted the young master when he became his godfather. Young master is the black heir. He will be a worthy heir, unlike you. Mistress will be so pleased that the line will continue.”  
Sirius sits down at the table and sets Harry atop it. They begin to eat the muffins and eggs and bacon that Kreacher had made for them. He even made the muffins small enough for Harry to hold himself. Sirius fed himself and Harry and began to dread the trip to the Ministry of Magic they would have to take after they ate.  
“This is going to be interesting. You gonna be my good pup the whole time?”  
Harry just gave him a little smile and tugged on his long hair. Sirius picked him up and they disapparated to the ministry.  
“Wand please.”  
The guy didn’t even look up to acknowledge them.  
“Here you go.” Sirius handed his wand over rather quickly. “Make it quick I need to meet with the Minister himself.”  
That caught the attention of the man and looked up.  
“Yes, yes of course you are.” Came his rather sarcastic reply.  
He checked his wand and let him through. The journey to the minister’s office was short but full of stares and whispers.  
“That’s Sirius Black. I heard he turned the Potters into-”  
“He has some nerve-”  
He ignored them and strengthened his resolve the whole way. In a way they were right. He’s the one who suggested Peter to be the secret keeper. He couldn’t think of that now. He had to clear this whole mess up. He had to take care of Harry. He had to raise him. It was what James and Lily wanted. They entered the waiting area to the minister’s office and glanced over to the undersecretary.  
“I need to speak with Minister bagnold. It is of the utmost importance. It’s about the Potter murders.”  
Saying they were murdered hurt. It made him feel like someone crucio’d his heart.  
“Yes, Yes. Please go in. She will see you right now.”  
He moved Harry to his hip and strode into her office with a calm and cool facade.  
“Minister Bagnold, I am here with information on the Potter murders.”  
And with that he shut the door and sat down.

* * *

“You’re here to confess then?”  
"The only thing I'm guilty of is befriending and putting my trust and the lives of my best friends into the wrong man's hands.”  
“Excuse me-”  
“You’re excused. I was NOT the secret keeper for the Potter family. We let everyone believe I was a cover. It was actually Peter Pettigrew. He is the one who sold out James and Lily Potter not me. Do you honestly believe I would sell out the man whose family took me in when I could no longer be around my own? The mother and father of my godchild? My best friends?”  
“Mr. Black, you are making some very serious allegations-”  
“It’s Lord Black and they’re not allegations but the truth. I will swear on my magic, testify under veritaserum, or whatever else you require of me. The magic between a godparent and child would not let me put Harry in harm’s way intentionally. I would not have blood adopted him after the godparent ceremony if I was going to sell the Potters out.”  
“Very well then, Lord Black. The issue that Peter Pettigrew is missing does not help your case.”  
“In school, James, Peter, and I all became unregistered animagi. He’s a rat. James was a stag and I am a grim. I know that I could face repercussions of being unregistered but I will pay the fine and register. I want to get justice for James and Lily Potter. Can you say the same?”  
And so they continued with their conversation. Sirius conjured some toy blocks for Harry to play with on the floor as he and minister Bagnold spoke.  
“You mean to tell me Albus Dumbledore knew that Pettigrew was the secret keeper?”  
“Yes I do. He cast the Fidelius himself. He knew. He hasn’t contacted you at all?”  
“Perhaps the rest of this conversation should be held over some tea.”  
“Uncle Arcturus always said that hard conversations are best held over hot tea.”  
With that a ministry elf was called to deliver tea service and some toddler friendly snacks and milk for Harry. Minister Bagnold sipped her tea and then sighed deeply.  
“Albus Dumbledore contacted me one hour ago saying that YOU were the one who sold out the Potters and that he would be taking magical guardianship of Harry. He told me that you were the secret keeper and that you killed Pettigrew. I did not fully believe him but he kept saying that you are a Black and that the Black madness always wins in the end. When you came in I was filling out the paperwork to send to DMLE to apprehend you. But if what you are saying is true, then we must have a trial.”  
“I’ll do whatever it takes to keep Harry safe and get justice for my friends.”

* * *

And with that a trial date was set up a week from that day and Harry and Sirius left the ministry to return to Grimmauld. Once Sirius opened the door and took his coat off, he realized the house was clean. It was still dark and dreary but it was clean. 

“Young Master has returned!”

Kreacher came bustling out of Merlin knows where and snatched Harry out of Sirius’ arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and update as often as I can! I am currently in college and have to babysit almost everyday so I don't have an exact schedule for when updates will happen. Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
